Old Fashioned
by nightdweller
Summary: [Previously title Nice and Easy]. Set in OOTP. How Tonks came to see what was right in front of her face and how fate cannot be escaped. Love takes time when you do it the old fashioned way. Songfic.
1. Nice n Easy

Disclaimer: Don't own Remus () or Tonks or anything to do with Harry Potter but I can jolly well borrow them.

Note: this fic is set in ootp so Sirius is still alive and Tonks and Remus haven't realised they are destined. So this is my little idea on how Tonks came to see what was right in front of her face. Enjoy and please review.

Nice 'n' Easy

The night sky was dark and empty, the stars veiled by the lights of the city of London. Tonight Artemis, Greek goddess of the hunt and sister to Apollo god of the sun, remade the most precious object of the nighttime. The moon.

In the small garden of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place a man sat sipping a glass of red wine and reading a leather bound. The light of the lanterns that surrounded him glinted of the premature grey scatterings in his hair. The years had not been kind to him and although his face was unlined, he looked tired and haggard. Even his clothes were patched. Yet his eyes were bright as he scanned the words on the page. Closer to the door sat an old grammar phone spewing out old-fashioned music. The music faded away until it ended and the man flicked a long, smooth piece of wood – his wand – at it and the music started up again but this time a completely different tune.

Lets take it nice and easy 

"Wotcher Remus," chirruped a woman's voice.

Remus Lupin raised his tawny head from the pages as a young woman slid into the seat opposite. Tonight her hair was deep blue, falling in loose curls to her waist and wearing a dress of different blues that appeared to move as she did. Unusual but ravishing, Remus admitted to himself.

"Nymphadora," he greeted, enjoying the wince at her first name. However, for once, she did not complain about the use of her given name. Instead she continued to pour wine into a freshly summoned glass.

Its gonna be so easy 

"Bit old fashioned, innit?" she said, conversationally. "But then what would I expect." She grinned mischievously over her glass, cheeky dimples appearing in the heart shaped face.

Remus could not help but smile back. This woman was something else. Cheerful, playful, enchanting.

For us to fall in love 

"How was your date with… Jack was it?" He asked, brows furrowed as he recalled the name.

"No Jack was last week. I went to a nice Italian restaurant with **Jake**." She emphasised the man's name. Remus swirled his wine thoughtfully.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why with the sudden influx of dates?"

_Relax, girl, what's your hurry?_

"Nothing wrong with playing the field," Tonks bit back, chin rising defiantly. The glow from the lanterns twinkled in her amethyst eyes.

"Absolutely," Remus reassured, watching her carefully. "It just seems like your getting a lot of field." The young witch snorted with laughter and Remus' insides gave a jump. He liked making her laugh. "Nymphadora, you're what? 25?"

"23," Tonks corrected proudly, tipping her glass towards him. God, Remus thought, thirteen years my junior. Remus hurriedly suppressed his thoughts and continued.

"23, exactly. You're an attractive young woman," her face broke into a huge grin at the word 'attractive'. "With your whole life ahead of you. What's your hurry?"

Sit back and don't you worry 

Nymphadora Tonks leaned closer across the table, her perfume, light and exhilarating, drifted over on the cool night breeze.

"In case it escaped your notice," she whispered so that Remus too had to lean forward. Her face inches from his, her breath tickling his nose. "We are in the middle of a bloody war. 'My whole life ahead of me' may be a few years, few months, a few days even. We," she gestured with her hand. "Could be dead tomorrow and I for one do not want to miss a moment of life."

_We're gonna fall in love, in love_

Her words were completely true and it hurt Remus more than he thought that the woman opposite could, at any moment, disappear.

"So what exactly do you think you'll miss?" He asked.

Tonks let out a sigh as she leaned back again, arms gesturing around. Remus found he missed the closeness.

"Everything. Anything. The amount of times the Weird Sisters reach number one, the gigs I want to go to, will Ron and Hermione ever stop fighting." Remus smiled. "I suppose I want to see what love is like as well." Her eyes locked onto his, challenging but there was something else as well.

_We're on the road to romance_

_That's safe to say_

It was Remus' turn to sigh.

"So you're trying to find 'the one' before its too late?"

"Maybe."

Remus couldn't help but laugh, no giggle. Immediately a look of pure indignation crossed her face, patches of colour blooming on her pale skinned cheeks.

"What's so wrong with that?" she seethed. "I haven't been around as long as you so I haven't had the opportunity. What's so wrong with wanting to experience love?" She demanded, eyes blazing.

_But lets make all those stops along the way_

"Nymphadora, there is absolutely nothing wrong with wanting that. The thing is that love often pops up when you least expect it, that's my experience at least." Tonks raised an eyebrow. "But we won't go into that just now," Remus finished hurriedly.

"Oh really Professor," Tonks teased, soothed, and the twinkle of mischief back in her eyes. Back to herself.

_The problem now of course is_

Remus swallowed a mouthful of wine, trying not to choke.

"So you think," the blue haired nymph before him continued. "That I should slow down and I'll find what I want right in front of my face."

_To simply hold your horses_

"Exactly."

"But how do I know that it's the real McCoy. Y'know, not some silly crush from spending too much time with someone because I'll be damned before I fall in love Kingsley." She shivered and pulled a face as though she had sucked a lemon.

Remus shrugged, his skin tingling. It wasn't **that **cold.

_To rush would be a crime_

"There should be a sign," Tonks continued as though she had never seen the rise and fall of his shoulders. "Something obvious. Like being struck by lightning." She imitated a lighting bolt with her hand, slamming her palm on the table. It was then that Remus began to wonder how much she had had to drink.

'_Cause nice and easy does it everytime_

Oh well, he was enjoying the conversation.

"No, I disagree," he said interrupting Tonks as she described other 'sign' all of which were incredibly obvious and involved some sort of pain. "A real sign should be something seemingly natural but on closer inspection amazing. When two people come together who are meant to be, destined if you will, then there should be a sign to say that this is fate. Something obscure, that you'd never see unless you are looking."

"Like what?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. Adorable, Remus realised.

_We're on the road to romance_

_That's safe to say_

"I don't know," he sat back, pulling his eyes away from her to gaze into the gloom. " Something beautiful, magical, which defiantly shouldn't hurt. A shooting star is a little too obvious. A spark where there's no fire perhaps, a sudden breeze, a day blooming flower opening in the depths night."

His eyes slid back to Tonks, expecting to find her in fits of laughter. Instead she was looking rather misty eyed.

_But lets make all of those stops along the way_

"That's actually quite sweet," she whispered and Remus felt his face grow hot. "You're quite the poet, Remus. How did you think of them?"

Again Remus shrugged.

"Maybe you're my muse," he laughed and Nymphadora gave him a lopsided grin that, in the lantern light, looked simply stunning.

_The problem now of course is_

The pair sat there for a few moments, enjoying the night and the wine. Nymphadora's fingers absently toyed with the glass and Remus was surprised she didn't send it flying.

"So what are you doing next week?" Remus asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm going out with Jake," she answered. "Don't worry I'm not going to completely ignore you. I'm not sure it's even a date. We're going to my mum and dad's for their annual get together. All their boring friends are going to be there." She eyed the book on the table. "I'm only taking Jake to avoid a speech about my inability to find a man. So you see, not a date, more like a social gathering."

_To simply hold our horse_

Her hand suddenly shot out and seized his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip, knocking over the wine bottle which was, thankfully, empty. Her hand was smooth compared to his calloused one, her fingernails were manicured but not long as they wrapped around his forearm. She leaned closer, blue waves falling in her face. He could smell her shampoo, herbal but sweet, and felt the heat radiating from her pale skin, almost white contrasting against his well-tanned face.

Cursing under her breath she read the time from his watch.

She drew back, taking with her her hand but her scent lingered. Something stirred in Remus, something that hinted at disappointment.

_To rush, it would be a crime_

Draining her glass Nymphadora Tonks rose from her seat.

"I have a double shift tomorrow," Remus frowned as she explained. The Ministry worked their Aurors too hard. "But this was nice," Tonks continued. "Next time I'll bring the wine."

Remus' heart lifted. A next time.

'_Cause nice and easy does it_

"Goodnight Remus," Nymphadora said, walking to the back door.

"Goodnight Nymphadora," he called.

The metamorphmagi shook her head at the use of her first name but she wasn't upset. Coming from Remus, her name sounded almost bearable. She passed the flowerbeds without glancing, thinking instead about how soft her bed would be. As the door clicked close behind her, she didn't notice the single day blooming rose, its petals a deep, blood red open in the depths of the night.

_Nice and easy does it_

_Nice and easy does it everytime._

So what do you think? The song is Nice and Easy by Frank Sinatra, I know old but sometimes old(er) is good. Take Remus for example.

If you like this one perhaps you may want to read my other Tonks/Remus fic **Echoes **which is much more tragic but in a healthy sort of way.

Thankyou for reading my babble.

Please review. The button is right there.


	2. A Lovely Way To Spend An Evening

Chapter 2: Lovely way to spend an evening

The moon hung in the tapestry of the midnight sky, its light illuminating the garden below almost to the point that no lanterns were needed. But it was cloudy that night, the wisps drifting over the crescent, obscuring it before allowing it to shine again. The air was muggy, warm but damp though no breeze rustled the leaves and the night blooming flowers.

At the lantern and moonlight lit table sat a young woman, her hair short and pink, amethyst eyes looking out into the darkness. She could have been daydreaming about somewhere else or replaying the events of a hard day, it was impossible to tell, her young eyes betraying nothing. One thing was clear though; she was expecting someone.

Beside her on the table sat a bottle of white wine, already open, with two shining glasses waiting patiently beside it. The old grammar phone that she had taken from the sitting room released a calm tune, allowing the notes to drift along the still night air.

_This is a lovely way to spend an evening, can't think of anything I'd rather do_

A shadow falling across her face knocked her out of her reverie, the start making her almost fall out her chair. Warm, strong hands gripped her arms steadying her clumsy form. Looking up her cool eyes met warm ones and the confident steady, dependable face of Remus Lupin. But in those few seconds, with the dim lantern light at his back, she saw something she never expected to see. The golden glow picked up on the older mans straight, fine nose, brushed over his features and accentuated his strong jaw and brow. In that instant all else faded into the background. In that instant Remus Lupin looked dashing, debonair and all together gorgeous, his rich hair, even with the grey, and tanned face reminding her of an awe inspiring autumn sunset, leaving her completely speechless.

_This is a lovely way to spend an evening, can't think of anyone as lovely as you _

And then the moment ended, returning his features to their normal exhausted look and knocking Tonks out of her silent stupour.

"Wotcher Remus," she managed, her voice a little breathy. The shock, she told herself feverishly.

He smiled lazily, his fatigued expression lifting. Her insides gave a little bit of a wobble. She liked to lighten his load with smiles here and there.

_A casual stroll through a garden, a kiss by a lazy lagoon_

"Good evening Nymphadora," he replied, sitting down in the chair opposite with a heavy sigh. Unbidden Tonks poured him a glass of the sweet white she had bought, ignoring the use of her name, but knowing that what he needed was a good drink. He accepted the glass she offered without a word and took a long sip as she filled her own. With a content gasp he sat back and closed his eyes. She took this opportunity to leer over at him and get a good eyeball of what he was wearing. As usual he had on the shabbiest robes she had ever seen (even worse than last weeks pair), and his hair seemed to have increased in the amount of grey smattered through it. Immediately she corrected herself with a shake. She was not leering like some drunk old man but merely taking a casual interest in his attire. A very casual interest. Instead she switched her attention away from her victim to look out into the evening just as she had done before. But now, somehow, she felt more alive than she had just moments before, as though she were in the presence of something amazing that made her breathing deepen and her heart race. This was of course impossible because the only other person was Remus. How strange, she mused.

_Catching a breath of moonlight, humming our favourite tune_

It was Remus who broke the silence.

"I'm surprised you have nothing to do," he said, casually making conversation. "I'd have thought you would be out chasing some young man."

"Firstly," Tonks answered with a grin. "I do not do the chasing. I let them come to me after a bit of encouragement of course." Encouragement meaning that she would casually mention that she wasn't doing anything that night and that she wanted to go to this new bar and that they, whoever they are, should come along. See, absolutely no chasing. "And secondly," Nymphadora continued, marking it off on her fingers. With a start she realised that she had Remus' full attention, his brown eyes with their flecks of amber, regarding her over his glass, which he had ceased to drink from. I've always liked his eyes, she thought suddenly, so unusual when he can't even change them. "A girl has to take a rest at some point."

He barked a laugh, his laughter lines crinkling with delight that she somehow found very cute. She had definitely made the right choice of staying in tonight.

_This is a lovely way to spend an evening, _

_I want to save all my nights and spend them with you_

"What are you doing in on such a lovely evening?" The metamorphmagi asked, setting the glass down carefully as though she would drop it if she held onto it any longer. "Why are you not out romancing some gorgeous girl half your age?" She was surprised when he gave a start at her words, spilling wine down the front of his robes. "Whoops," Tonks said cheerfully as Lupin brushed and dabbed his front with the handkerchief he had stored away in his pocket. It struck her as a rather old fashioned habit but you never know when you are going to need one, as just proved. "I thought I was the clumsy one." Remus graced her with a weak smile followed by a slight cough. "So answer the question," she demanded but with as innocent smile as her cheeky face would allow.

"And what question would that be Nymphadora?" he asked, trying to dodge the issue Tonks noted.

"Why aren't you out there with a beautiful woman on your arm?" It suddenly occurred to her that the reason he was being so evasive was that he really did have a girlfriend. Swiftly the subject became more than just a passing comment and more of major topic. She desperately needed to know if he was attached. But why did she need to know so urgently?

_This is a lovely way to spend an evening, can't think of anything I'd rather do_

_This is a lovely way to spend an evening, cant think of anyone as lovely as you_

Remus looked abashed at this particular line of questioning, determined to look anywhere but at the young woman sitting opposite him.

"I don't exactly have a huge list of women that want to accompany me anywhere," he answered finally, speaking slowly as if he was just working it all out. "And certainly none that are 'half my age'."

"And why the hell not?" Tonks answered passionately using her fingers, yet again, to tick off all his good points. "You are charming, gentlemanly, which women always love, modest, kind, understanding, great to talk to, reliable, intelligent, easy to be around, funny, sophisticated, good looking-"

He cut across her, something that he usually didn't do because unlike many blokes her age he had manners.

"You think I'm good looking?" He asked, his beautiful eyes shining over at her.

"Well yeah," Tonks blurted out a little off hand and before she had a chance to think. The words tumbled out unbidden. "You're a little on the thin side but your face has character, strong jaw line, wonderful eyes that you could simply melt in, and the grey in your hair, well, that's quite sexy in a way." Suddenly she realised what she had just said and knew it was all too late to take it back. Wide eyed she struggled to find something extra to fill the silence growing between them. "In the older man k…kind of way," she stuttered, suddenly fascinated by the wood grain and feeling the heat of a blush creeping up her neck. "Yeah some women may find that attractive. Not me… strictly… but yeah…" she trailed off, glancing up at Remus through her lashes. Was it her or did he look a little disappointed?

What was wrong with her? She cursed herself. Letting her gob run away with itself is just stupid? And those things, who had made her think of those things? Hopefully he hadn't noticed it. Observant had not been one of his listed attributes.

_A casual stroll through a garden, a kiss by a lazy lagoon_

"So…umm… yeah I would say you were attractive," she finished. "Just like you said I was an attractive young woman last week." Ohhh she had loved that compliment when he had said and he was clearly embarrassed at the memory because his cheeks went a little pink.

"You forgot to list my bad points," he said finally, after clearing his throat, again. "Here, allow me." He raised his hands, and, in imitation of her, began to tick things off as he said them on his fingers. "I am poor-."

Unlike him, she did not mind cutting across people mid sentence.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," she said quickly, having got over her previous awkwardness. "It nice to have a boyfriend who has money but in today's society it is perfectly acceptable for women to pay for things. I, for instance, always go Dutch with my dates." She raised her hand as he began to protest about it being a man's responsibility to pay for things. "I've even paid the whole hog for things on occasion."

"But I don't even have a job," Remus protested. "How is that attractive?"

"One day Remus," she said like she was telling him a story. "There will be a woman who doesn't care about that. All you need is a bit of money for drinks just to get you started. And some places you could go to are free." She didn't know it but her amethyst eyes glazed over as she lost herself in her own daydream. "You could do romantic things like take a walk in the park, go out on a lake in a row boat, picnics or meeting up with a bottle of wine." She sighed, the lantern light twinkling on the bottle of wine sitting in the middle of the table, in easy reach for both of them.

_Catching a breath of moonlight, humming our favourite tune_

"I know you are an old romantic," she said finally after a moment of dreaming.

"So are you it would appear," he replied, smiling a wonderful smile. Hang on since when had that tired, watery smile been wonderful?

"What else do you think is bad about you?" she asked quickly.

"I'm old," he began again and was, again, drowned out.

"We've covered that," Tonks protested, waving her hand at him dismissively. "And the conclusion was that you are still nice even though you are," she took a swig of wine as she guessed at his age. He had to be at least forty, what with the greying hair, though his face did appear at times younger.

"Thirty-six," he supplied when she didn't finish. She almost choked on her wine. He was younger than she thought. Thirty-six! That was only… thirteen years older that her, rather than an estimated seventeen. Her arms tingled at the thought, though it wasn't cold, in fact it was balmy. She found herself thinking that thirteen years was nothing, a blink of an eye, a flash of lightning. Hurriedly she suppressed her thoughts.

"Exactly, thirty-six," she managed finally. "Not old at all."

"But now we come to the crux of the matter," Remus began, leaning in closer with such a defeated expression that she wanted to take him in her arms and snog him senseless. Nooo, her mind cried, bad thought, stop drinking! She set her glass down as she too leaned in. He was so near she could see every line of his face. A very nice face. "I am a werewolf."

_This is a lovely way to spend an evening_

To her immense surprise, and probably his too, she found herself laughing as though he had told the world's best joke. Not just laughing but giggling manically, uncontrollably, hysterically. Through her tears she could see his bemused look, a very sweet looking confused that made his brow crinkle

With great effort she controlled her mirth, wiping away the tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Remus," she gasped. "You don't think that matters do you?"

"It always matters," he said harshly. "It has been the reason I have been ostracised by the wizarding community, lost every job I have ever had. It the reason why I wear these patched and frayed clothes."

Nymphadora leant across the table and wrapped one of his hands in both of hers. They were much bigger than hers, much stronger but thin and tanned, especially against her naturally pale skin. His skin was also rough but she didn't really care.

"Remus," she said seriously. "There is nothing wrong with you. So what if you turn slightly hairier than normal once a month. Every woman turns into a monster once a month and that is not a pretty sight. It doesn't make you less of a person than me or anyone else, it just makes you different. The wolf inside does not rule you, doesn't make you evil or hurt people. There are people in this world who are real monsters; I should know I catch them. You are gentle man, kind and beautiful."

"But I'm broken," he said simply, his melting eyes locked on hers.

"Who isn't?" she asked and he could not answer.

"But all my life people have judged me on that fact. I'm a werewolf," he looked so sad, so hollow, all he needed was to be put back together again.

"I haven't," she whispered. "I know everything and I really don't care. Its part of you and anyone who doesn't want all of you." Suddenly she found her hand on his face, tracing his cheekbone under her thumb, feeling every line, every bump, every fall. "Doesn't deserve you."

Remus half raised his own hand, perhaps to take hers, but she was never to know because a sudden breeze whipped its way through the garden, disturbing the predicted still night and sending the leaves into a rustling crescendo. So unexpected was this wind that Tonks' hand dropped from Remus' face as the gust threatened to over turn the near empty glasses, clumsy hands seizing anything that was breakable, which of course ensured that they tumbled off the table onto the unforgiving patio.

"I'm sorry," she wailed as she hurriedly tidied up the mess that she had created, the moment disappearing as magically as the wind.

"Don't worry," Remus assured, gallantly taking his wand and wordlessly removing all traces of her 'accident'. Silently she cursed herself over her stupidity.

"I think I better go to bed before I break anything else," she muttered quickly, rising from her chair. Immediately Remus was on his feet.

"I thought tomorrow was your day off?" a touch of desperation lingered in his voice, as though he wanted her to stay. Stupid, Tonks thought, he probably thinks you'll fall up the stairs or something.

"It is," she smiled sadly. "And I'm exhausted." As if to puncture her words she let out a huge yawn offering Remus a wonderful view of her mouth. Embarrassed she threw a hand over her trap but she knew the damage had been done. "But listen it will be Christmas soon," she said, her voice upbeat. "Why don't you come to my parents Christmas party with me? There are lots of people for me to introduce you to," she winked like the conspirator she was at him and was rewarded by a huge, definitely wonderful grin.

"I'll think about it," he chuckled. Nymphadora smiled as broadly as she would if he had said yes.

"It's a date then," she replied again without thinking. He looked just as surprised as she did. "Goodnight Remus," she managed, scuttling off before she could do anything more mortifying.

"Goodnight, Nymphadora," he called to her retreating back. He sat down heavily, his knees suddenly weak. His hand crept to his cheek, where her touch still lingered and he felt that he missed her already. How was he to know that she flexed the hand that she had laid upon that very cheek as she climbed the stairs inside, feeling his skin on her fingertips?

_I want to save all my nights and spend them with you._

I started this fic as a one off but I thought it needed more. So here it is. The version of the song I used was the Frank Sinatra version. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review even if you didn't.


	3. I Fall In Love Too Easily

Chapter 3: I fall in love too easily

_I fall in love too easily_

Remus' foot drummed impatiently as he waited in the garden, the sun having long since dipped below the horizon. Despite the various lanterns warming the atmosphere, his breath wisped out in front of him like smoke but he didn't seem to care about the icy chill of the early December night. His mind had wandered far from his body, to a state where butterflies raged in his stomach and every fibre tingled with anticipation.

Though the full moon was less than three days away, he didn't feel his usually sense of foreboding nor the constant sickness that preceded his transformation. This was mirrored in his complexion, no longer tired and pale but ruddy and alive. Even his clothes were the best he had, short of dress robes, and well suited to him because he had spent ages picking them.

And now all he had to do was wait.

_I fall in love too fast_

And never in his life had waiting been so hard.

All he wanted was to hear her step on the patio, her voice calling 'Wotcher' loud enough to wake the neighbours, and her various hair shades all designed to captivate him.

He played her entrance over and over in his mind; how she would smile as she sat, accept her glass with a gracious thank you. Remus smiled foolishly, the sensible part of his brain forgetting the age difference and all his faults, his reservations. It was almost as if he had fallen head over heels in love in the blink of an eye.

_I fall in love too terribly hard_

At last he heard the door open behind him and a footstep on the concrete, such a welcome sound. In an instant the old Marauder was on his feet, seizing the bottle from the table.

"I hope you don't mind," he said busying himself with the cork without looking round. "But I thought, seeing as we have had red and white, we might as well try some rosé." The cork burst off with a satisfying pop.

"That would be lovely Moony," a definite masculine voice replied.

Remus almost dropped the bottle as he spun round to confront this unwanted intruder. For there standing on the patio was not his midnight nymph, but Sirius Black with his shaggy mane of unkempt hair and a face that had lost all its good looks, grinning back at him.

_For love to ever last_

The dreamy thoughts evaporated from the old Professor's mind and the smile slipped from his haggard features. In fact he felt his face beginning to turn the same shade as the wine he held in his hands. Shaking his head, Sirius moved first, taking one of the glasses from his old friend's hand and settling down on one of the chairs, at the same time gesturing towards the one opposite as though Remus had disturbed _his_ evening. He downed more than three quarters of the glass in one gulp and immediately set about refilling his glass.

Surprisingly it was this movement that sprang the werewolf into action.

_My heart should be well schooled_

"That's not for you," he snapped haughtily, snatching the bottle away just a Sirius was about to pour and holding it close to his chest in the same way a small child would. Padfoot stared back at him with a hint of amusement mixed with annoyance at having an alcohol source snatched away from him. Such a look unsettled his old friend, making his cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink. "A… and… and you can't stay here," Remus stuttered, desperately trying to put his foot down. "I'm expecting someone."

Sirius laughed at his attempt of control and did not stir from his seat. In fact he made himself much more comfortable, snuggling into the pillow Remus had lovingly placed there and placing his feet, clad in their usual shabby boots, on the table.

"Looks like you've been stood up old pal," Sirius yawned, stretching out to place his hands behind his head. "How long have you been waiting out here?"

"I have not been stood up," Remus retorted angrily, though a small part of his mind whispered that Tonks had found someone else to spend this freezing night with. "She is just late." Yes, an hour late to be precise. "And get your feet off the table."

Begrudgingly, Sirius lifted his feet from the table but he did not allow such a rebuke to sway him from his line of discussion.

"Her mother was the same you know," Sirius said helpfully.

"Well I don't know, I have never met her," Remus replied with a sneer. Nevertheless, Sirius continued as though he hadn't spoken.

"Lovely woman is Andromeda but oh so scatty when she was younger. Flitting this way and that, then back again. I wonder what she is like now?" Padfoot paused for a moment, wondering how his favourite cousin was after all these years. Though Tonks reported on her often, it wasn't the same as being able to see her. In that instant Remus felt sorry for his friend and the many years he had lost behind bars. Then he reminded himself that he was supposed to be angry.

"What, pray," Remus muttered, trying to catch Sirius' attention again. "Is your point?"

"Well," Sirius said, leaning forward onto the table, his usual position when telling a story of some sort. "As you know Andromeda was forever being fixed up with this wizard and that wizard and she hated every one of them. But she couldn't exactly tell them to sling their hook. So instead she got all crafty, not turning up to meetings and when she did, being hours late and looking a state. Anyhow, she got into the habit of it, not telling people she didn't like them but just didn't turn up."

'_Cause I've been fooled in the past_

"And you think that this is what Tonks is doing to me?" Remus asked, his anger evaporated to be replaced with paranoia. To his question Sirius gave a shrug but this was barely registered as Remus sat down with a thump.

"It makes sense," Remus whispered. " She is never late, never for this and, well the last couple of meetings she's been really tired and acting really oddly," Sirius took advantage of the situation by swiping the rose wine from his friend's limp arms and filling his glass to the brim. "I s…suppose she may not like me as much as I like her," he stuttered.

"So you do like her!" Sirius, cried delighted both at the revelation and that he had possession of the wine bottle.

"Keep your voice down!" Remus hissed desperately, looking around to ensure no one was in earshot.

"But you do like her," Sirius said more seriously. Remus ignored him, preferring to look into the middle distance. But Sirius knew what this silence truly meant, more than anyone in the world, he knew.

_And still I fall in love too easily_

"Oh Remus, not again."

"What do you mean again!" Remus asked angrily, rounding on his friend and half rising from his seat. "Don't make out that I have a habit of falling for people!"

"But, my dear Moony," Sirius said calmly, remaining laid back and untouched by his friend's sudden outburst. "That is exactly your problem."

Remus' mouth worked wordlessly, leaving him looking somewhat foolish. Abruptly he sat down.

_I fall in love too fast_

"I really don't understand my friend," Sirius continued, filling the silence. "Why do you do it? You fall hook, line and sinker every time someone shows you just a little kindness."

"I don't," Remus protested weakly but knowing that it was all true.

"Oh really," Sirius replied. "Then I shall remind you of Gabby Renalds in second year. She sat next to you on the train to Hogwarts and gave you some chocolate. You were obsessed with her for a good term."

"That was an isolated incident," Remus answered, cringing inside. He remembered the day very clearly. Gabby had been in Hufflepuff. He could still remember her long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She had smiled so sweetly as she handed him a piece of chocolate frog, and had laughed so prettily at his altogether lame jokes. He hadn't been like James and Sirius, constantly surrounded by a female fan club. This was the first girl who had looked at him the way all the others looked at his friends. In truth, she had been honouring a bet to talk to as many boys as possible on the journey to Hogwarts, with bonus points if she managed either James or Sirius. He was just a stepping-stone.

"Yes, you are right," Sirius continued. "That was an isolated incident… in second year. In sixth I recall Kelly Hegden, Blossom Heath, Eleanor Atkeith-Adams, Adrienne Popwood and Xena Quezec." At each name a vision of each seventeen year-old girl popped into his brain, their scent, their laugh. Had he really confessed to have loved them all? It seemed quite impossible.

"Be fair Sirius, Xena and I dated for six months," Remus ventured.

"But you declared undying love in the second week!"

_My heart should be well schooled_

"It was the way I felt!" Remus shouted finally. "I couldn't deny it." It was true, at seventeen he had loved each one and a few of them had said they had loved him too. He had been young but did that mean that he was wrong?

"Yes Remus," Sirius said kindly, topping up his glass and adding some to Remus'. "I do believe that you loved every single one of them but don't you see, you are so rash with your emotions. Look what happened with each of these girls. It always ended terribly."

"Just because I was rash didn't mean I was wrong," Remus pointed out, taking a swig of his drink. "We were young, hormones raging, emotions everywhere. I wasn't like you, I couldn't just switch off with a girl. And I wasn't like James, I never truly connected with one special person. More than anything I think I was in love with the idea of love so I jumped at every opportunity. And those girls, they were there. I won't say they fooled me, but I didn't truly know them. I just saw them the way I wanted to, with rose tinted glasses, faultless, perfect."

'_Cause I've been fooled in the past_

"But do you really know Tonks?" Sirius asked. "How is she any different from Blossom, from Kelly, from Xena?"

"Don't you see," Remus said enthusiastically, leaning forward and his eyes glinting with an inner light. "She has sat opposite to me so many times, asked so many odd questions that she has seen part of me that no one, not even you, have ever seen. I don't know how she does it but she makes me feel alive and that this world is beautiful. She laughs so freely and makes me laugh. She doesn't care that I am broken and I don't care either, not when I'm with her. I feel as though I can fight the world, move the world, should she ask me to. We agree, we disagree, we match, we oppose. Nothing is ever simple with her but I wouldn't mind spending forever working it out. But above all, above all she is under no illusions. She knows I am not perfect and I love that she knows that. Whats more she is imperfect too but I see her, Sirius, I see her perfectly."

_And still I fall in love too easily_

Remus halted his tirade, allowing his mind to catch up with what he had just said. It seemed to slow down in his mind, each word hitting into him over again as though he had only just realised that all he had just said was completely true.

Sirius stared at him over the table, his expression unreadable. He just stared. For a moment Remus felt a twinge of fear. This man was Nymphadora's second cousin and he knew that to Sirius, this bond to a part of his family was very important. Had he overstepped the mark? After what seemed an age, Sirius broke into a grin.

"You know what," he said. "I'm almost jealous, almost."

Remus smiled, relieved that his fear was uncalled for. Sirius drained the last of his wine and rose to leave. Halfway to the back door he stopped and returned to the table where bemused Remus sat, his mind still trying to catch up. Reaching into his pocket Sirius withdrew a letter.

"This came two hours ago. I believe it is yours," he said, holding it out to Remus.

Hesitantly he took it and read the front. There, as clear as day, was his name scrawled in Tonks' characteristic messy scrawl. It had been opened. He glanced up at Sirius frowning.

"I was curious," Padfoot explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "And I had to be sure."

"Sure of what?" Remus asked, beginning to pull the letter open.

"Of nothing," Sirius replied. Again he made a move towards the door and again he stopped. "Oh and Remus." Moony tore his gaze from the letter to glance at his friend. "Break her heart and I'll break your legs." And with that he disappeared into his house.

Remus chuckled as he unfolded the letter, desperate to know what it said.

"Remus

I am so so so so sorry, I won't be able to make our little meeting tonight. It appears that I have been ignoring some important paperwork and it desperately needs to be done or we will both be unemployed. I'm really disappointed; I've been looking forward to tonight all week. I hope we can reschedule. Anyway I'm sure you can convince Sirius to join you and you can talk about manly stuff. Think of me buried under a pile of paper. See you soon.

Yours,

Nymphadora."

Yes, Remus thought tucking the parchment into his robes, close to his heart, smiling wistfully. I will think of you Nymphadora, I always will.

_I fall in love too fast_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank Sinatra version, not mine. Same for characters. Not that they belong to frank Sinatra.


End file.
